The prospect of being able to study instrumental learning in an animal that does not remember the consequences of its responses prompts further work with the goldfish, which seems on the basis of previous work to be such an animal. The proposed experiments on classical and instrumental conditioning, both appetitive and aversive, were designed to look further for memory of reward and nonreward in goldfish and for evidence of the S-S associations on which such memories are assumed to be based. The experiments are patterned after those done with rats and pigeons on incentive contrast, on the discrimination of patterned sequences of rewarded and nonrewarded training trials, on US-devaluation in first- and second-order conditioning, on first-order extinction in second-order conditioning, on sensory preconditioning, and on latent learning and extinction.